A network storage environment may comprise one or more storage controllers configured to provide client devices with access to data stored on storage devices accessible via the respective storage controllers. In particular, a client device may connect to a primary storage controller that may provide the client device with I/O access to a storage device accessible to and/or managed by the primary storage controller. In an example, the primary storage controller and a secondary storage controller may be configured according to a high availability configuration where the secondary storage controller is available to take over for the primary storage controller in the event a failure occurs with respect to the primary storage controller. The secondary storage controller may be provided with access to storage devices managed by the primary storage controller. Because the primary storage controller may utilize local primary memory as a cache (e.g., NVram used as a write cache) for expediting client I/O requests without accessing relatively slower storage devices, a synchronization technique, such as a mirroring technique, may be performed between the local primary memory of the primary storage controller and local secondary memory of the secondary storage controller.